Love at First Sight
by SuiteStories
Summary: Bailey takes us through the moment she saw Cody Martin.The moment she started believing in those 4 magic words :
1. The Words

Four Words

Cody Martin. The name of the person that has been in my mind since the first day I met him. I can still remember the moment I saw him, that moment , the moment I started believing in the words. Those words that I would never believe were true until I experienced it myself. The words I have heard from my mama and sisters many times but never believed them. Those four words that changed my life forever, the words I would use to describe my life the moment I saw Cody on the S.S Tipton. Love at first sight.

Yay Me!! I did it lol well how was it? Should I continue?This is my first story ever!! So please don't be cruel with the reviews J


	2. The Beginning

I don't own any of the characters J

The Beginning

"Bye Mama" I said as I waved to my overprotective mom who after 2 hours of persuading I had finally convinced to head out the ship. I seriously never thought it would be that hard for her to say goodbye to me but with me being the first of nine daughters she's had to say goodbye to I understood. We're from a small town in Kansas called Kettlecorn so nobody really is brave enough to leave but I was an exception to that. I was determined to be successful in the world and not just not another simple farm girl and the S.S. Tipton was my chance.

As I walked down the stairs I could only take in so much. This ship was amazing it had a hot tub, smoothie bar, twisty slide and so much more. When I reached the deck I saw a redhead giving out room assignments and next to her was a brunette girl who looked to be giving her a hard time . I sighed and headed to the back of the line but something or should I say someone caught my eye. In line was two blonde boys who looked about my age with a woman who I guess was their mom. The boys looked to be twins but one of them stood out to me the most. He had on a sweater vest which I thought looked just adorable and I could see his eyes were bright blue. I couldn't stop myself from looking at him he had something I've never seen before his smile mesmerized me.

I couldn't believe this I was fawning over a guy I haven't even met. However it wasn't strange to me as I thought of how my momma described meeting daddy to me. Yup I knew what had just happened I had fallen completely in love with this boy and the only explanation I had were four words….love at first sight.

I smiled to myself and walked to the back of the line ready to begin my journey and my quest to meet the boy that had stolen my heart.

Wow I took so long to update! Sorry about that I just was busy with exams but now its summer! Anyways what did you think? Next chapter will be longer!


	3. The First Encounter

After getting my room assignment I was eager to unpack and start exploring the ship. I opened the door to my cabin to find it already occupied by the same girl I had seen earlier today.

" Hi I'm Bailey Pickett, its nice to meet you." I said putting my luggage down and extending my hand towards the girl.

" Bailey huh. What a weird name for a girl." She scoffed turning to face me.

" I will have you know that Bailey is a beautiful name for a girl, at least that's what everyone in Kettlecorn says."

" Well sweetie whatever Kettlecorn is, its lying so why don't you just get to work and stop talking to me."

" Work? What are you talking about I'm your roommate." This girl was really starting to get on my nerves, I wonder if it's to late to switch rooms.

" Roommate!" the girl yelled, then fainted landing on the floor with a loud thud.

I sighed and started unpacking not really paying attention to keeping everything organized just wanting to finish as quickly as possible. Half an hour later I had finished and immediately ran up to the sky deck. I looked around trying to find the guy I had seen earlier but I had no luck. I was about to leave when I spotted a familiar face walking up to the sky deck and towards the smoothie bar. My heart started beating faster and my palms started sweating. This boy has no idea what he's doing to me.

I gathered up my courage and walked up to him. I sat down in the seat next to him and ordered a smoothie. I spent about five minutes there thinking of what to say until I finally had the courage to speak up.

" Hi I'm Bailey Pickett." I said to the boy who had now turned around to look at me.

He smiled and I could feel myself beginning to blush " Hi I'm Cody Martin, nice meeting you." he extended his hand towards me and I gladly accepted it. The moment I touched his hand I felt sparks and didn't want to let go but unfortunately I had to.

There was an awkward silence between us until he spoke up.

" So, are you here for a vacation or something."

"Actually I'm here to attend the school on board here."

His eyes lit up and I couldn't help but start to get lost in them. " Really, I'm here for school too."

I shook out of my trance and smiled at him. " That's great, I guess I'll see you later in class."

"Of course, I would never miss the first day of class I have a reputation of being the smartest person in my grade you know." he said rather cockily which caused me to smile.

"Well you shouldn't be so cocky since I have the same reputation and I plan on keeping it.' I smirked at him and he smiled.

"Well I do love competition." I smiled and started to blush. I didn't know why but this boy could make me do that all day.

We talked for hours until he had to go since he had something to take care of with his brother, but before he left he did something I'm sure I'll keep repeating in my head. He hugged me and I could feel myself melting into the hug. With one last wave and a smile he darted off the sky deck.

After he left I decided to go back to my cabin only to find my roommate still on the floor. I crouched down next to her to make sure she was alright only to find out she was asleep. I rolled my eyes and started preparing for bed. As I got into bed and closed my eyes I smiled as thoughts of Cody started filling my head.


End file.
